Family,and Lots of Guns and Money
by Tesha10111
Summary: I walked down the boardwalk in Sydney Australia. I stopped and looked at the water. At first it's beautiful . So blue and clear , but under the surface it's littered, trashed and has lots of secrets. In the last month my life has changed so much.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction. Please review I hope you like it

SM owns all I do not own any twilight related characters or names

(no name)

**Summary**

I walked down the boardwalk in Sydney Australia. I stopped and looked at the water. At first it's beautiful . So blue and clear , but under the surface it's littered, trashed and has lots of secrets. In the last month my life has changed so much. At first you see the beautiful but once you really see the truth is littered and trashed just like the beautiful ocean. I've got a 'new' family. My Father is Carlisle Cullen Mob boss. He is leader of the largest and most powerful Mob. Oh and their moving me back to the states . My name is Alexandria Jacie Cullen and my life has been flipped up side down

**Chapter 1: coincidence**

" come on mom, I'm going to be late for my game" I yelled to her.

My mum is ceo and founder of her own little company , her name is Barbara Strata, My mum and I and my dad live in Australia. My mum usually working from home since she rarely does anything. My dad owns his own company too, but its really small ,but does enough he owns A&A construction. Adam Strata world famous, and I cant forget about my self Alexandria Cullen or just Alex for short. I'm a junior in high school. I have all AP classes and my drivers license. I'm in many clubs and activities .I'm a star varsity volleyball player and I'm in dance ,singing and mixed material arts.

" I'm coming I've got the keys and everything lets go" she frantically ran down the stairs grabbed her jacket and left..

My volleyball game is at my high school SAE (Sydney Australia Elite) SAE is a private school and only the best applicants get in and the select 500 kids for all over Australia. We pulled into the parking lot. It was so crowded and hard to find a parking space. So I jumped out of the car and ran into the building. As I was running I also wasn't paying attention .I bumped into this man and I'm guessing his wife.

"omigod I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologized. He then turned around and he had blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. He had the look of anger on his face but when he looked at me it was like he was so happy to see me? He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out

" it's ok sweetheart your funny just a little bump was all it was" his wife said sweetly.

" I'm sorry I should have been paying attention" I said. She just waved me off. "really its ok go, its nothing really" she said

I ran off to the locker actually looking where I was going so I didn't bump into anyone else. I put my stuff down and hurried out to the court. I sat down next to my best friend Avery.

" Mate what to you so long" she asked curiously

" my mum was taking foreverrrrrr"

"of course she always makes you late"

" I know at least I kinda got here on time"

" well lucky for you Joe hasn't announced us yet'

" great" I said. I looked behind and saw my mom and dad sitting in the bleachers, there was so many people in the bleachers. Tonight was pack the house night for homecoming.

" k ladies lets do this" I yelled jumping up.

The starters for our game which includes me all sat down on the bench waiting to get announced. The announcer turned his mike on." welcome ladies and gentlemen to the our varsity game tonight I would like to introduce our starters for tonight at SAE. Number 9 Catalina Romo , number 12 Selena Lancaster, number 7 Daisy Romana , number 14 Avery Mitchell, number 13 Payton Lancaster and last but not least number 15 Alex Cullen with 20 kills last game and 7 assists she really is a great player lets go lady volley warriors' he ended his announcement. We all got into a circle and the whole gym got quit they wanted to hear the champions chant their cheer. I stood in the middle and started it off.

" I said who is the champions"

" we are"

I smiled ' why are we the champions"

" we dominate"

Then I screamed at the top of my lungs " SAE"

And my wonderful teammates screamed "ahhhhhhhhh oh"

We got in our positions the other team had the ball first so we were on defense. The girl served it over and it almost went out of bounds but I save by diving onto the floor and scraping my elbows up. The ball went up in the air and Catalina our setter set the ball in the air and I spiked it and got a kill. The sea lions had a great defense so we had a hard time getting points in, but we ended up winning all 5 games. After the game it was still early so I caught a ride home. After I got out of the shower I put on some jeggings, boots and a Abercrombie sweatshirt .I scrunched my hair and put it in a pony tail because I didn't have enough of time to do anything else with it. My mum was supposed to have dinner on the table but when I got down stairs the blonde man and his wife were sitting at my kitchen table.

A/N Thank you for reading please review


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns all I do not own any twilight related characters or names

Chapter 2: Explanations

" mum what's going on" I asked.

" honey sit down ,we need to talk" she said.

So I sat down across from my mum, dad and these strangers. They just sat there looking at me for a long time and there was just dead silence

" WHAT' I yelled. I was getting so aggravated.

" Alexandria please calm down" my mum said. "should we start form the beginning" she whispered to them.

" yea I guess" he said.

He ran a hand through his hair. This is so freaking weird I thought. We looked so similar I had his blonde hair but not his face structure or eye color.

" honey" my mum started. " do you remember when you were Three and you came to live with us"

" not really mom" my tone was a little more snappy then i thought it would be

" well you know were not your real parents right" dad said

"duh dad" I said.

" well Alexandria this Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, their your biological parents" she said.

What I just sat there shocked. I cant believe this happening. God I cant believe this two weeks before my freaking birthday they spring this on me. I thought they were dead. Mum and dad said they died in a car crash

" Alexandria do you remember us at all" Carlisle asked me

I ignored him and turned to Barbara and Adam .

" I cant believe you guys lied to me for 17 years" I said. You could probably see the fire dance in my eyes. I could feel my face was turning purple ,because I was so furious . Barbara started to say something but I put my hand up.

"you have no right to speak to me"

I turned back to Carlisle and Esme

" I'm sorry I really don't remember anything about you"

The woman Esme put her hand on top of mine. I quickly pulled my hand back.

" it's ok we weren't expecting you to remember anything" she said "we're just here to ask you something"

" what ?" I said confused.

" Carlisle an I would like to get you know you better and we would like to know if you wanted to met your brothers.

" No i don't. I don't have brothers and you May be my biological parents, but you did not raise me" I said.

" you don't have to decide right now Alex" she said.

" I'll meet them on one condition" I said. Hey maybe i could get something out of this

" and what's that" Carlisle said.

" you tell me why you came back and you tell me the whole truth" I said

" ok I guess that fair" he paused and waited for me to say something I didn't so he went on

"well when Esme had you we already had 2 other boys and had adopted one, some bad people were after you so we put you in custody." he said. " things got really bad we had already sent our other children off, you were the special one you were the one everyone wanted we had to protect you

" but we have been going to your volleyball games and dance recitals down here in Australia and we just tell people we're on vacation." Esme said.

Carlisle took Esme's hand and looked at her with love in his eyes. They looked each other in the eyes and it seemed like they were having a secret conversation. Then Carlisle looked to me and started to speak.

" Alexandria we would like you to move back to the states with us"

Nothing came out of my mouth. it was left hanging open I looked to my parents and they turned their heads away from me. They wanted me to move back to the united states with them. They may be my parents but they were STRANGERS! Suddenly I felt like I was in a tight space with no room. I couldn't breathe.

" I'm sorry I need to leave " I said. I jumped up out of my chair and left theroom.

"well if you're leaving Alex I' coming with you" said my mum.

"no mum I need you to just leave me alone and give me my space god dammit" I half screamed.

"no" she said and headed out the house.

I grabbed my keys off the hook outside the garage door. I hope my family would understand that I just needed time to think. I couldn't stay here any longer. I grabbed my keys to my Ashton Martin DB7 Zagto. If I wanted to get out of here I would need something quick. My mother was watching me the whole time I couldn't tell if she was going to speak at all. As I drove down the rode I couldn't believe how much my life had changed I mean just a few days ago I though my parents had died! But what had hurt the most was that my parents had lied to me. If its anything I hate the most is liars. I had trusted my adoptive parents to always to be honest with me. I Couldn't take this silence any more I needed a distraction. I reached into my glove department and reached for my Ipod. I took my eyes off the road for once second.

"Alexandria' my mom screamed at me. And when I looked at her all I saw was Bright lights.

A/N so what did you think was it good. I'm sorry for all of these cliff hangers I cant help it. And as to say for Reviews I will post as soon as I can and I will not post depending on Reviews I just want get my story but it would be nice if you did review so Review Review Review please and thank you.


End file.
